


Apprends à dormir

by Nelja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Sigyn tient le bol au dessus du visage de Loki, toujours, comment dort-elle ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprends à dormir

Sigyn apprend à ne pas dormir.

Au moindre endormissement, sa posture choisie fait couler le venin sur sa main, son pied, avant le visage de son époux.

Ses yeux se ferment, le monde se brouille.

Sigyn apprend à ne connaître rien d'autre que la coupe et le venin. Quand elle s'endort si brièvement, elle rêve de maintenir l'une sur le chemin de l'autre.

Sigyn apprend à être somnambule, à faire ce qu'elle rêve, rêver ce qu'elle fait, ignorer la différence.

La paix ne revient qu'en pouvant croire que tout ceci est un cauchemar.


End file.
